disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chyna Parks
Chyna Parks Family Cameron Parks (Brother) Darryl Parks (Father) Roxanne Parks (Mother) Episode Appearances Season One *"The First Face-Off" (first appearance) *"A Traitor Among Us" *"Remote Control" *"Zap Attack" *"Framed" *"New Girl" *"Back to the Future" *"Crush" *"Deceive and Conquer" *"Going Under" *"I Lost My Parts" *"On the Line" *"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" *"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2" *"Ill Suited" *"Two Powers Become One" *"Game On" *"The Mindy Project" *"Fool's Gold" *"Public Enemies" *"Size Me Up" *"24" *"Fallen Hero" *"Homecoming" *"Breakout" *"Eye of the Beholder" *"Simple" *"Being Human" *"A Shock to the System" *"The Hunted" Season Two *"Bring it On" *"The Academy" *"I, Justin" *"The Human Factor" *"Supernatural Tuesday" *"Next Stop" *"The Return of Nebula" *"Young at Heart" *"Everybody Talks About Weather" *"Year of the Justin" *"The Big Job" *"A Piece of the Action" *"Big Time" *"Crossing Signals" *"Walk This Way" *"The Golden Years" *"Furious Jealousy" *"Like Father, Unlike Son" *"Step by Step" *"Magic Enemy #1" *"Bonding" *"All the News" *"Royal Pain" *"The Unseen Guide" Season Three *"Black Out" *"Grounded" *"What Are Girl Made Of" *"Mind Games" *"The Love Cruise" *"Nursery Crimes" *"A New Hero Next Door" *"The Good Wife" *"Number One" *"House of Justin" *"Shapeshifter" *"Grande Size Me" *"Ongoing" *"Fanning the Flames" *"Two to Tutor" *"Double Cross My Heart" *"Trading Faces" *"Less Than Zero" *"Body Guard Duty" *"Attack of the Stitches" *"Wrath of the Other" *"Stop, The Presses" *"Enterprise" *"Freddy's Return" Season Four *"Family Business" *"Hero of the Hourglass" *"The Legacy of Thor" *"Of the Thanos" *"The Mission" *"Elementary" *"Triple Threat" *"A Service to the Community" *"The Justin Files" *"Movin' on Down" *"Dreamscape" *"Fathers and Sons" *"High Frontier" *"Double Image" *"Exchange" *"Worlds Apart" *"Last Stand" *"A Forgotten Yesterday" *"The X Factor" *"A Gigantic Mission" *"Nobody's Vision" *"Yesterday's Heroes" *"Return to High School" *"The Army of One" Season Five *"Big Fat Lair" *"Imagine" *"The Seal of Stitches" *"Return of the Freddy Kreuger" *"Eye of the Templest" *"The Case of the Machines" *"Cold Case" *"Splitting Images" *"Hall of Fame" *"Worlds on Fire" *"Play On" *"Hiddent Talent" *"My Brother's Keeper" *"Foes Don't Forgive" *"Big Brother" *"Flirting with Disaster" *"Memory Blank" *"Fight the Enemy" *"Loser's Circle" *"F.A.D.S." *"Best Friends Forever" *"Empire" *"The Next Generation" *"Rewriting History" Season Six *"Parental Bonding" *"Money for Nothing" *"Fashion Victim" *"Blush" *"The Eye of Theif" *"Parents' Night" *"From the Force" *"The Final Frontier" *"Underworld" *"The Cupid Effect" *"A Serpent's Tale" *"Mather and Fervent" *"The Mascot" *"Inside Freddy" *"Armageddon" *"Clothes Minded" *"The Truth Hurts" *"Job Unfair" *"Triple S" *"Of All the Luck" *"The Secrets of Machines" *"Guilt for Free" *"The Full Nebula" *"Competition" Season Seven *"Heroes VS Villains" *"Fire Fighters" *"Jurassic Park" *"Microforces" *"No Girls Alone" *"The Full Machine" *"An Power Mess" *"The Chamber of Secrets" *"Too Cool to be Mom" *"All the Right Angles": *"Rules of Engagment" *"Just Kidding" *"First Stand" *"Steal Wheels" *"Breaking Bad" *"The Lost Chronicles" *"League of Ethan" *"Black" *"And They Counted" *"Transfer" *"Car Trouble" *"All That Glitters" *"The Doppelganger Gang" *"Bad Moose Rising" *"Fame" *"The Gauntlet" Season Eight *"Resurrection" *"The Krakin Awakens" *"Hyper Reality" *"Partners" *"Serving Two Masters" *"Full Circle" *"Remember the Titans" *"Earth to Justin" *"Natural Magnetism" *"Brain Drain" *"The Beast of Tilian" *"When Captain Klegghorn Calls" *"First Kiss" *"Eye for an Eye" *"The High School Planet" *"Perchance to Dreams" *"The Future" *"A Battle of Equals" *"Deception" *"The Final Face-Off" *"Graduation"